Some HVAC systems are implemented with two or more compressors configured for operation as tandem compressors within a tandem compressor group. Tandem compressors may allow for efficient HVAC system operation over a broad demand range. A tandem compressor HVAC system may respond to changes in load demand by adjusting the number of compressors in operation. For example, to meet a partial demand load, the tandem compressor HVAC system may operate fewer that all of the compressors in the tandem compressor group. To meet a full demand load, the tandem compressor HVAC system may simultaneously operate all of compressors in the tandem compressor group.